Two Idiots and A Genius
by Uranus' Angel Eyes
Summary: After 2 years of writing....It's finally finished! Chapter 10 is up!
1. Chapter 1: How It All Began

This is a story of three friends who accidentally find themselves in Jaks world; the only problem is; now they have to figure a way back home. In addition, they came to Jaks world not by the playstation game, but by a mysterious mishap.

* * *

**Moon-Angel-Eyes**: Hey everyone! SilverEyes18 and I are rewriting her story Two Idiots and A Genius 

**SilveryEyes18**: Yeah, I guess you were right this story did need a little more done to it.

**Moon-Angel-Eyes**: Yeah, I know I was right. (smiles)

**SilveryEyes18**: Anyways, I hope you all like the revisions we did and this will be going under Moon-Angel-Eyes's file...She sortta bought it.

**Moon-Angel-Eyes**: Yeah, I gave you my Jak X racing game and you gave me your story...I think that was fair...

**SilveryEyes18**: I'm just wondering if this story will receive the same amount of reviews as I got for it.

**Moon-Angel-Eyes**: Which was?

**SilveryEyes18**: 75 reviews...(smiles)

**Moon-Angel-Eyes**: Let's continue the story shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 1**: _How It All Began_

(Original POV)

"..and that's how this machine works." Anita finished. For the past two hours she had been explaining to her best friend and little sister how her Wonder Machine worked.

Anita was a brain you could say. She was very smart, but also very beautiful. She has light blue eyes, silver hair with blonde highlights, which was all-natural. At first glance you'd think she was an older woman, but no, she's 18 years old, and 5ft. 10" tall. She may be a bit odd, but other than that she's a normal teen, with normal teen problems. She also loved carrying her backpack around with her, which had who knows what in it.

"Hey, ummm….Sis?" Krista asked, "Are you sure it's not a warp gate?"

Krista was Anita's little sister, well she wasn't all that little, 16 years old to be more precise and is 5ft. 6" tall. She has violet-blue eyes, black hair with silver highlights throughout her hair. At first you'd think she was into all that gothic religion and all, but she's not. It just the way she was and the way she shows her personality to the world.

"…A what?" Anita asked

"She said…" began Renee

Renee was Anita's childhood friend. The two of them had known each other since they were little. They were life long best friends. She has blue-green eyes that look like cat eyes, but weren't, reddish-orange hair. At first glance you'd think she just came out of a Scifi movie, but she's real. She also could be mistaken for a model. She's the oldest out of the three, 20 years old and she's 5ft. 8".

"I know what she said". replied Anita; "Of course I'm sure. Although I have no idea what your talking about."

"Argg". groaned Krista as she began explaining what a warp gate was. "A warp gate is a gate that teleports you from one place to another, including to different worlds. It's all in my game."

"What game?" asked Renee

"My Jak 2-3 game." she said, "You wanna play them?"

"Sure." said Renee, "Umm…Anita are you…"

"No! I'm not gonna watch or play it."

"Why?" asked both girls. They just never learn.

"Because that game wa made so that people without lives could have their brains fried all day long, while playing it on the TV." She said and continued, "Not only that…"

"Let's go before she gets into another lecture." Krista whispered. Renee just nodded in agreement.

1 hour Later

"…that is why I won't play video games." Finished Anita. When she turned around she noticed that they were gone. She instantly got mad, but she went on to do the rest of the building on her Wonder Machine. After all, all it needed was a double-wide-sonic-twist-axel put on and would work. And hopefully it would do what it's supposed to do. _Hopefully that is…_.

2 Hours Later

"That was fun" said Renee

"Yeah, I never knew I could get finished those games in 3 hours. Without interruptions." said Krista.

"The only part I hated was when Ashelin kissed Jak." said Renee, "That's the only part I hate."

"Yeah, they should've had Jak kiss Keira." said Krista, "Now that would've been a _great_ ending."Both girls were headed back to the room to start playing _JakXRacing_when….

"Aaahhh!"

Both girls ran to Anita's room/Lab up in the spacious Attic.

"Anita!" yelled Renee

"Sis!" yelled Krista

"Are you okay?" asked both girls through the door.

"Help Me!" yelled Anita

Then the door suddenly broke in half and a strong wind sucked the girls into the room. The Wonder Machine had somehow created a portal the size of the roof of the house. All the girls were hanging onto the desks or the bad, but within mere minutes all three girls were sucked into the machine.

After the girls vanished the Wonder Machine shut down, only to never be used again…or was it?

* * *

Minutes later, across the galaxy on an unknown planet.

* * *

"They should be arriving any minute men". said a very deep male voice, "Be ready for anything." 

Suddenly sounds of thunder exploded throughout the city, then a crashing sound. "Wow, what the hell happened?" asked Renee. Suddenly she looked around her only to have her jaw drop. Krista looked over to her and then at what she was looking at, only to have her jaw drop as well.

Anita looked around them and said, " Dorthy, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore". She then looked at the others and said, " Where the heck are we?"

Both Krista and Renee said," Welcome to hell, a.k.a. Haven City."

"And where is Haven City?" She asked

"In Jak 2 the game." They replied

Suddenly the girls were surrounded by several armed me. One walked forward while saying," By order of Baron Praxis, you three are under arrest."

"What for?" asked Anita

He didn't answer her question; instead he said, "Grab Them!"

Suddenly Krista pushed Anita off of the platform and yelled," **RUN ANITA!**"

* * *

**SilveryEyes18**: Well how was that for a first chapter? Good or Bad? Was there enough deception in it? 

**Moon-Angel-Eyes**: Well I thought it was good...We even added a little bit to it...(smiles)

**SilveryEyes18**: Yeah, I guess you were right this story did need a little more done to it.

**Moon-Angel-Eyes**: Yeah, I know I was right. (smiles) Don't worry, next chapter will be completly different.

**SilveryEyes18**: Please review


	2. Chapter 2: Forever Changed

**SilverEyes18**: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Hope everybody had great holiday! But now it's back to school. Yuck! Who likes school? Not me that's for sure.

**Moon-Angel-Eyes**: You don't like anything that has to do with learning do you?

**SilverEyes18**: That's damn right!

**Moon-Angel-Eyes**: Let's comtinue with the story shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 2**: _Changed Forever_

Suddenly Krista pushed Anita off of the platform and yelled," **RUN ANITA!**" That was all Anita needed to be told, you didn't have to tell her twice. She ran with the wind, you could say. None of the KG's could catch her. She found an old shelter in which she hid herself in for the rest of the day. For several days she hid herself there in that small shack. For the first time in her life she was scared of what could happen to her. She didn't know who she could turn to or who she couldn't trust or where she could find food or even a job to get food.

Anita pulled her portable CD player out and listened to her Evanescence (sp?) - Fallen cd as she walked down the street in the industrial section of the city.

_Where in this god forsaken city am I?_ Anita thought to herself. _I wonder if the girls are okay. Krista, Renee, where are you guys?_

Anita found herself an hour later at the Hip Hog Saloon. A "Help Wanted" sign was in front. "Hmm…I wonder…" She thought, "Maybe I could get a job here as a bar maid or something and find out where my friends are."

(Anita's Pov)

As I walked into the bar I could tell this place definitely needed help. It had to be the dirtiest and the smelliest place I've ever seen in my life. I looked up and saw a very, very heavy man floating around. He was either a drunk or the owner. However, he was asleep. I saw another big man (not fat) in the corner talking to some blonde-green haired guy. I definitely stuck out like a sore thumb. So I went up to the bar to see if anyone could help me. I saw a young woman, no older than 22 or 23, she came up to me and asked," Can I help you."

"Yeah", I answered, "I saw the sign outside "Help wanted".

"And you wanted to know what we needed help with." She finished for me. "Right?"

"Yeah." I answered truthfully.

"Well, we need help with the drinks and all at night." She continued, "It's too much for 1 barmaid, but not for 2 barmaids. Have you ever done this kind of work before?"

"No", I replied, "I'm usually at my home coming up with inventions and such, but I'm a quick learner and I'm willing."

"Oh", she said, that usually means we don't want you, "So when can you start?"

I was shocked, to say the least, _I got the job. Cool!_ I thought to myself. "Immediately!" I said enthusiastically.

"Great!" She said, "by the way I'm Tess and the big sleeping guy is our boss, a.k.a. Krew, and those two over there are Krew's other employees. The cute blonde is Jak, and the tough looking guy is Sig. They may look tough and rough, but they're real nice guys."

"Ok". I said

"You'll start tonight." She said

"Ok". I said again and left, maybe I could find a safer place to stay, like a hotel, before it became too dark. However, no suck luck. So I returned to the shack.

_Okay, so things could be worse._ I thought to myself as I lay in the one room shack. _Who am I trying to kid, if I had never made that stupid machine this would've never happened._

(original Pov)

Anita opened her CD player and put in some relaxing music. She found her "Celtic Woman" cd and put it on #15. Within mere minutes she was fast asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Krista woke up to see that she was in a small, metal cell. Her eyes widened with fear and worry as she looked around rapidly. She then heard something moving in the shadows. A figure crawled out of the shadows. It was Renee. She looked at her and smiled slightly. Krista's eyes filled with awe. 

"Are you okay?" asked she, her voice raspy and broken.

"Yeah," answered Krista looking away for a second."Where are we?"

"I'm guessing we're in Praxis's prison," she replied.

Footsteps could then be heard against the metal floor. The sound came closer. The girl's eyes filled with fear as they back away into the shadows. They knew who was coming. It was Errol. Krista looked over at Renee.

"Pretend to be asleep," whispered Krista."Maybe they'll leave us alone."

Lone quickly put her back against the wall and closed her eyes. The door opened and there stood Errol with a sly smirk on his face. He looked at Renee and then over at Krista.

"Trying to save yourselves from our new projects are you?" asked Errol coming into the cell and walking over towards Krista.

Two KG's stood at the door and held up their taser/guns. They shocked Renee and paralyzed her long enough to get her out of the cell and over to the Dark Eco platform (hopw you know what I'm talking about). Errol kicked Krista in the side. Her eyes shot open, holding her side, and gasping in pain. Errol smirked and grabbed Krista by the neck of her shirt, pulling her up.

"Oh yes," said Errol, "you will be a good subject to use."

"What are you talking about?" gasped Krista.

"Animal DNA transfusion," said Errol.

He punched Krista in her stomach, knocking her out. He dragged her off towards a room.

Renee had been put back in her cell. The pain was still fresh in her chest from her first Eco injection. She then noticed that Krista was gone. She sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Be careful Krista," she whispered falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Krista woke up to find herself strapped to a metal table. She was in a lab room of some kind. The door to her left opened and a woman, who looked like a scientist, walked in, followed by Errol. 

"Dr. Vixon," said Errol, "have you chosen the sample?"

"Feline types," said Dr. Vixon walking over to a table and opening a small box.

Krista had no idea what they were talking about.

_New project...DNA transfusions...feline type?_ Krista asked to herself, _What are they going to do to me?_

Dr. Vixon pulled out a small bottle of brown fluid. He then picked up the vaccine and stuck a needle into the bottle. The vaccine was filled up about 3/4 full. He then walked over to Krista, she looked at the needle in fear, for she hated needles and wasn't about to like them anytime soon.

"Don't struggle girl," said Dr. Vixon.

Dr. Vixon inserted the needle into Krista's chest cavity. She cried out in pain as the unknown substance entered her heart and then ran through her body. Tears filled her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Krista never liked to appear weak, especially not in front of an enemy. She soon passed out, her world was now changed forever, she'd never be able to return home and she knew that now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krista woke up, not in a cell, but in a glass box like cage. She was still in the lab and could see Dr. Vixon walking around with a clipboard in his hands. He turned his head and saw that Krista was awake. She then began to backed up against the back of the cage wall as Dr. Vixon came up to her.

"It seems that the experiment is going well," said Dr. Vixon as he wrote down some stuff on the clipboard.

"What do you mean?" Krista asked crawling forward.

"See..." replied Dr. Vixon

Krista looked at her hands and gasped. In place of her fingernails were sharp claws. She put her hands on the side of her head and noticed that her short ears were gone. She felt on top of her head and felt two pointed objects. They were cat ears, she had cat ears. She looked beside her and saw a brown tail.

"Oh my God!" Krista shouted, "what have you done!"

Dr. Vixon chuckled."That brown substance was feline DNA," explained Dr. Vixon, "you're project **KITTY**." After the scientist left the room Krista curled up into a ball and began to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

For the next four months, Renee and Krista were experimented on. Renee had seen Krista a few times as she was taken to different rooms for training.

(The Training Room)

Krista stood there in the middle of a large, metal room with a balcony over looking it. Baron Praxis and Errol walked onto the balcony. Krista looked up and growled at the two. She bared her teeth slightly, which were now sharp fangs. The Baron pressed a button and KG bot's came into the room. She attacked some small ones first. They shocked her a bit, but she ignored it. When those were gone, then the real challenge came.

Three Blast Bots then came into the room. They surrounded her and charged up their lasers for an attack.

_I'll have to try and jump_. thought Krista, _Well, here goes nothing_. Krista jumped up just as the lasers were fired. She opened her eyes to see that she was at least six feet above the Blast Bots. As the lasers destroyed the Blast Bots, Krista landed on the ground, breathing a little faster than normal.

"Very good child," said Baron Praxis, "You will be a good weapon against our enemies after all."

Krista glared at him. Suddenly, a loud hiss came from her mouth. They never knew what they had just done would be their demise. From that moment on Krista was trained harder everyday for 16 hours. By the end of the fourth month she was a mean killer, that only wanted one thing. To kill Errol and have her revenge on Praxis and one day she would break out with Renee and the both of them would kill this bastard for once and for all.

Little did she know Renee was thinking the same thing. For the past four months Renee had endured torture from Errol. She's been zapped with Red, Yellow, and Blue Eco. She found out that the red Eco was controlled by her anger. Yellow Eco was triggered by a protective instinct and blue eco was triggered by happy memories. But out of the three eco's blue was the most dangerous, because it made her heart beat ten times the normal amount and it quickly drained her of her energy. Renee began thinking of a way to get out when Krista was finally brought back to her cell.

"Today, you'll be receiving your first dose of Dark Eco Kitty." said Errol, "But first I'll let you stay here with your friend for a while. What ' em boys, I have to go talk to the Baron."

"Krista?" Renee asked, not sure if this was the same little girl she'd been friends with several months ago.

"We have to get out of here Renee." Krista said turning to the 20 year old.

"But how?" asked Renee

"Leave that to me." Krista said smiling evilly. This frightened Renee. This was going to be a very long night. Little did she know how right she was.

* * *

Several hours later

* * *

"Now you know the plan right?" asked Krista

"Yep, I get the guards attention, then threaten then, and then you'll begin singing that stupid song, and when they come in here to quiet us you'll punch their lights out." said Renee

"Good." said Krista, "Do it...now."

"Let us out!" screamed Renee "or else.."

A guard walked over to her and said "or else what?"

"I'll let Krista sing her very annoying song until you do let us out." She said

"Really!" said a very excited Krista.

"Yeah, right." With that the guard walked away.

"You asked for it!" Renee yelled "Go ahead Krista". Renee said plugging her ears with her index fingers.

"Oh Boy!" She said excitedly "Here it goes….

_This is the song that never ends,_

_It goes on and on my friends,_

_Some people started sing it,_

_Not knowing what it was,_

_And I'll keep on singing it_

_Just because,_

_This is the song that never ends…"_

* * *

**Moon-Angel-Eyes**: I hate hurting people

**SilverEyes18**: Well you're not the one hurting them

**Moon-Angel-Eyes**: True...Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Work and The Underground

**SilverEyes18**: That's it! It was my idea to put in that song in and you get all the credit…

**Moon-Angel-Eyes**: Well...Sorry

**SilverEyes18**: …….

**Moon-Angel-Eyes**: _SilverEyes18_ are you there? Hello?

**SilverEyes18**: …….

**Moon-Angel-Eyes**: Great! She's mad at me. Here's another chapter, while you read it, I'll go look for her……………..**SilverEyes18 WHERE ARE YOU!**

**SilverEyes18**: (_looks around) _he he he he (_goes back into hiding)_….

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_Work and The Underground_

(Back with Anita)

Anita slowly awoke from her nap. She looked outside and noticed that it would be dark soon. _I better get to work_, she thought.

(Anita's Pov)

As soon as I walked through the door I saw Tess, "Hey Nita!" she said, "I see you came."

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I asked. Tess just shrugged. We talked for several hours about everything, including where I was from and what happened to my friends. She was about to say something when...

"Hey baby, miss me?" asked a rodent. I was stuned_. Who was this again?_ I thought, _was it Jaxter or was he called…_

"Daxie Waxie, when did you get here?" Tess asked

I just shook my head and then I heard, "Hey toots, get me a Tequila on the Rocks would ya?" A hefty man asked. Tess was about to, but I had already started mixing the alcoholic cubstance together. Then I gave it to the man. "Woohoo!" he said, "Now that's the stuff."

"Hey Dax, " Tess began, "Where's Jak?"

"He's over there in the back booth." He said, "Why?"

"Well he's usually with you." She said

"Oh," he said, "He's in one of his _moods_, if you know what I mean.

"Oh, got it." She said

(Original Pov)

As the night went on Anita got busier and busier. Finally the place seemed to quiet down. By 5 a.m. almost all of the drucks were gone. Except for the guy in the back booth. Anita shook her head. He'd been there all night long just sitting there. She looked at Dax, who was asleep as well as Tess. She then took her CD Player out of her bag, put the head phones on and listened to her Christina Aguilera-Mix cd.

The man at the back talb looked up at Anita.

Anita, forgetting where she was began singing the song Fighter out loud, but quietly.

**After all you've put me through**

**You'd think I'd despise you**

**But in the end I wanna thank you**

"**cause you've made me that much stronger**

**Well I thought I knew you**

**Thinking you were true**

**Guess I-I couldn't trust cause you had, had enough.**

**You were there by my side**

**But you were only down for the ride…..**

The man just sat there listening , taking in every word into consideration.

(Jak's Pov)

_Damn_ I thought _who was this girl?_ She was gorgous _or was that the alcohol I've ingested tonight, but whatever_.

**So I wanna say Thank you, because**

**It made me that much stronger**

**Makes me work a little harder**

**Makes me that mush wiser**

**So thanks for making me a Fighter**

_That song fits me_, I thought, _what prison did to me, how I became this tough, unreachable person. Maybe that's why Keira despises me, because of what I became_. I gave an exasperated sigh

**Never saw it coming **

**Or your back stabing**

**So, you could catch in on a good thing, **

**Before I realized your game**

**I hear you're going around, playing,**

**The victum now, what don't you even feel the pain I'm in**

**Because you took it all away….**

I looked and listened to the girl some more, _Where's Daxter?_ I thought

"**Thanks for making me a Fighter **

**Thought I would forget**

**Thought I remember……….I remember!**"

(Original Pov)

Anita looked around the Saloon. She was finally done cleaning. The place even smelled better. The man in the back suddenly got up and walked up to the bar, where she was. He seemed to be looking for something or somebody. "Can I help you?" she asked as she suddenly realized this was that Jak guy that her sis and friend were always drooling over. _Damn he's cute_, she thought to herself, _does he have a brother?_ she wondered.

"Yeah," he said, "Have you seen a small creature."

"Is he 2 ft tall, orange, flirts a lot, and is annoying?" she asked

"Yes," Jak answered with a smile.

_Damn, it_ she thought, _That smile makes him look so sexy _"Yeah, he's with Tess." she finally answered.

"So what," he began, "did you take Tess's job or something?"

"No, she needed help here and Krew was hiring." she said

"So, you took the job because you were desperate. Right?" he asked

"Sortta." she said, "I'm also sortta looking for my friends. Although, the last time I saw them they were being chased by a creepy guard."

"Creepy guard?" he asked

"Yeah," she said, "What did Krista call him?" she began thinking back.

Jak looked up at her and asked, "It wasn't Errol was it?"

"Yeah, that's the name!" she exclaimed

Jak gave an exasperated sigh, _How can I tell her, she may never see them again?_ he asked himself.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"I told you it would work." said Krista

"Yeah I guess you were right." Renee said, "I was wondering when Errol was gonna come back and cut your tongue out. But I guess that song is just as annoying in this world as it is in ours."

"Cut my tongue out?" Krista asked Renee. Renee gave an apologetic smile. "Anyways," began Krista, "Now we join the Underground."

"Lead the way." said Renee

The two girls walked toward the dead-end alley that held the Underground. Once they reached it, they saw three KG soldiers about to attack a little boy, with green hair.

"Hey, let him go." demanded Renee.

The guards turned around, and the leader replied back and said, " This is non of your business _girlies_. Now scram!"

"_Girlies_?" asked Krista, "Nobody calls us that."

"Take the boy." said the leader, "Did you hear me Mac."

"Yes sir!" said the one named Mac, "Come her kid."

"I take it, your mother's never taught you to listen to your superiors." the other guard said

"Yeah, they taught us." stated Renee

"But that doesn't mean we listened." finished Krista, "You want the one on the left or the right."

"The right." replied Renee

With that the girls charged the guards, catching them off guard. (**Moon-Angel-Eyes**: Hey I did a play on words here...**SilverEyes18**: Good for you.)Krista broke her guard's helmet, twisted his arm, and kicked him really, really, hard in the jewels. Renee did the same this, but as he fell to his knees her leg began to glow red and as she kicked him in the head, his head was torn off of his body and rolled toward Mac, who was ready to run.

"Cool! How'd you do that!" exclaimed Krista

"Long story." she replied, then she looked at Mac and said, "Are you sure you wanna fight us, after we did this to your comrades?"

"If you don't wanna fight." began Krista, "I suggest you put the boy down, runaway, and act like nothing ever happened."

"Or I'll kill you like I did your leader." stated Renee

Mac, thankfully did as he was told and ran like a bat out of hell and the devil was after him.

"Hey kid are you okay?" asked Krista as the kid hugged her.

"Hey, I-ecia," began Renee, "Look at his hair. It's green and blond."

"Hey, little guy," Krista said, "You're little Jak. Aren't you cute!" she squealed

"Who the hell are you?" asked a deep, uninviting voice.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"So what's your name?" asked Jak

"Anita...Anita Winsler." she replied, "You?" _Although I already know_. she thought,_ Too bad he's already taken, by what's-her-name._

"Jak...just Jak." he replied back." So where'd you learn to sing?"

"Huh?" she answered intelligently, "Oh..no...that wasn't me singing...well it was but..." Jak laughed at her obvious embarrassment.

Suddenly Daxter jumped up on the bar and smiled at Jak..._This is the first time in months he's laughed_, he thought, "What did I miss." Daxter asked.

"Hey Jak." greeted Tess, "I guess you met Anita. She's new in town, like you two.Well actually she's been here for, what, 4-5 months?"

That caused Jak to stop laughing, "What do you mean?"

"Can I tell him?" Tess asked Anita

"I guess." she replied

"You see Jak, " began Tess, "Anita and her two friends are from another world."

"Another world?" Daxter asked disbelievingly

"Yeah," Anita began, " We're from Earth. A planet that's most likely millions of light-years away from this one."

"How's you get here then?" asked Jak

"I built a machine, but it was suppose to take us into the past, but it malfunctioned and brought Renee, my best friend, Krista, my little sister, and I here instead." she said.

"If you want help," began Jak, "We could help you. Of course we'd have to talk to Torn and all."

"Sounds good." Anita said.

"Honey don't do it." said Daxter

"Dax...it's not like Torn would make her do a suicide mission, like he does with us."Jak whispered

"I'm still willing to go." she said

"Okay, lets go." Jak said.

* * *

**Moon-Angel-Eyes**: Well how was that revision?

**SilverEyes18**: I'm back I guess...

**Moon-Angel-Eyes**: I'm glad...Sorry about earlier..

**SilverEyes18**: It's okay...Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Missions pt 1

**_SilverEyes18_**: Hey everybody, we finally decided to update this story

Moon-Angel-Eyes: Yeah about that...I'm having a friend help us with it...

**SilverEyes18**: Who?

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Hey everybody! (waves at readers)

**_SilverEyes18_**: Oh boy, this is going to be interesting

Moon-Angel-Eyes: That's what I thought too...She can put some...

**_SilverEyes18_**: Pasaze in the story?

Moon-Angel-Eyes: Yeah...

**_SilverEyes18_**: Okay...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: (looks at authors as if they grew another head) I was told that there would be cookies here if I came...

**_SilverEyes18_**: Cookies? You bribed her with cookies?

Moon-Angel-Eyes: Yeah...

**_SilverEyes18_**: Okay...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Let's answer the reviews we received...

* * *

_Fan-Fic-CC27_: This sounds oddly familiar... have you been in contact with the user who written "Loner"? The beginnings of yours and hers start out with animal transfusion and a doctor names Kor and the line "Be safe ." Not to be rude, but I think one of you are copying each other. 

**Moon-Angel-Eyes**: I've never heard of that story and no...I've had this idead for ages, I just never had anybody to help me with putting it into words...And there's no Be safe or anything it's "Be careful." and the scientists name is Dr. Vixon and he's and she...So no, we're not copying anybody...

_Sanctus Sanguis_: Allow me to emphasize this, right here and now. Cat DNA transfusions would NOT work. The body would see the DNA as hostile, and destroy it. Unless you altered the DNA before birth, which is obviously not possible in this situation, you would not be able to create a cat/human hybrid. And where were there cats in Jak and Daxter? Did I miss something? Just out of curiosity, when is a sample of DNA called a vaccine? I was under the impression that a vaccine was a solution of dead or dying pathogens injected to help the body build immunity to a disease. Another point, what happens to the heart if a bubble of oxygen gets into it? It stops the heart.Knowing the seeming inefficiency of Haven's technology, I'd imagine that this Dr. Voxie would kill her by injecting her in the heart. Simple as that. You haven't changed much, just done a few tweaks here and there to make it seem like you improved it.  
Write something original, please.

**SilverEyes18**: I think you just like being the bringer of bad news don't you? Anyways, we didn't have Dr. Voxie give it to her in her heart is was in her chest cavity...And no there weren't any cats in the Jak and Daxter game, but this isn't the game. Besides that, that's why it's called an **original story**...We didn't want to changed too much of the story line, however, we will be adding more surprises in the next few chapter's...

_Kokono_: (cracking up) That'll eventually kill them! (evil grin) Ya know, when ever I start singing that song, or the other one that "gets on everybody's nerves", my friend will imedeately try to kill me. It's a good thing that I'm faster than her. (smiles) OH! And, I like this fic. ...Ok, that was kinda week. Sorry.

**Moon-Angel-Eyes**: I'm glad you liked that song part...I was actually gonna delete that out of the story, but then I thought that it gave the story a bit of a flare...

_Jak-X_- You still need a little more work...

**SilverEyes18**: Yeah, I know this story still needs work, but we're trying and that's what GMB is for now...

_SparklLiteJak_: oh no poor Krista! but she is projecct kitty. that sounds so cool haha..onward to the next chapter!OMG you like that song to! haha its so awesome and it goes really good here in ur story

**Moon-Angel-Eyes**: Yeah, I sortta felt sorry for her too...

_GoodMorningBeautiful2005_: That was better than the origonal...Keep up the good work...Are you ganna have Krista and Renee do a mission for Torn in the next chapter? I sure hope so...Also, is Anita gonna meet Vin? She'd like him, after all he's a genius too...a crazy genius...Keep up the good work...

**Both**: Hey that sounds like a good idea...Both Vin and Anita could drive Jak and Daxter crazy whenever they had to see Vin...(laughs hystaically)

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Okay, here's chapter 4...

* * *

**Chapter 4:**_The Mission's pt. 1_

* * *

The girls turned around to see a man with tattoos all over his face. _Wow that's Torn!_ They both thought, _He's totally HOT!_

"Again I'll ask, who the hell are you?" Torn demanded

"None of your business." Renee answered, "Maybe we should ask the same of you."

"Hand over the kid." he demanded

"In your dreams fat-head." replied Renee; both girls were in front of the kid. Torn seemed beyond mad. He drew his bowie knife; both girls knew then, they were in trouble. After all, who'd want to mess with an ex-Delta.

"Yo. Renee, I don't think that's a good idea." Krista said then thought, _God he's HOT!_

(**SilverEyes18**: You can definitely tell she's a 16 hormonal teenager. No offence to anybody though...)

"Smart girlly." Torn replied

"Excuse me, I ain't a girlly." she hissed at him, "I'm a woman, damn it!"

Renee then said, "We saved him from being kidnapped by a few KG soldiers."

"Yeah." Krista said sheepishly, "And we sortta want to join the underground."

"No way." Torn said just as his comm. went off. "Stay there and don't move." The girls nodded and few seconds later, "Got it." he said to the person on the other end of the comm. Then he turned around and looked at the girls. "OK, I let you in if you can prove yourself."

"Sure." Krista said happily.

"Now listen and listen good because I'm only going to tell you your mission once." he said. The girls nodded and he told them their first mission, which turned out to be a suicide mission.

* * *

Jak headed outside to _his_ zoomer with Anita following him. "You're actually gonna ride that _thing_?" she asked

"Why not?" Jak replied with an evil glint in his eyes, which Anita didn't see. She just shook her head.

"Were are we headed?" she asked

"To the Underground." Jak replied as he started the zoomer. "You first have to pass Torn's tests." and they were off.

"WHAT TESTS!" Anita screamed as they suddenly missed another driver. Jak swerved several times, giving the zoomer a rocking feeling. Anita thought she was either gonna die, puck, or both. After a few minutes they arrived in the slums and were soon at the Dead End.

* * *

So, what are suppose to do here again?" Krista asked

"We're suppose to destroy all of these tanks by blowing them up". Renee began

"Okay". Krista replied, she could tell that Renee was getting annoyed, but she didn't care, she was having too much fun. Within a few moments the two women got to the war factory. Waved the pass, that Torn had given them, in front of it. The doors automatically opened." So where do we go?" Krista asked

"Here", Renee said handing Krista a map, which Torn had also given them, "Where does it say to go?"

"It says that the tanks are 2 stories above us". Krista replied

----------------  
1 Hour later  
----------------

The girls were ducking down passageways and across vents, hugging the walls and keeping to the few shadows that the afternoon lent them. Avoiding the Krimzon Guards was fairly easy, which didn't seem right. The guards weren't paying any attention to anything, but each other. Gossiping and such. One guard kept talking about a crazy girl that had been in the prison and how he hoped he never got met up with her. She supposedly killed 20-30 men within only 5 minutes. Krista had smiled at this. _Looks like I'm the top story today_. she thought. As they searched the compound they became more and more frustrated, for they couldn't figure out where the Tanks were. Krista wondered if there really was any. "We don't have all day," she muttered.

"Maybe if we start pushing buttons," Renee suggested, indicating a door-opening panel. Her finger reached for a bright shiny button.

Krista shook her head in panic and said, "Don't touch that!"

Too late. A massive door about twenty feet away rolled up revealing a huge security tank. The tank rumbled forward toward the trio. Krista felt her knees stiffen in terror. Her jaw worked up and down stuttering, "Renee." She said Renee grasped Krista's wrist and pulled her behind herself. Krista felt herself being jerked out of her fright and found herself dashing alongside the Renee. The tank fired, striking a nearby wall. Plaster and brick fell down around the duo as they continued to run. Krista closed her eyes against the debris and when she opened them she couldn't see her friend.

"Renee?" There was no answer.

The tank fired another shot and she screamed, ducking out of the way. She rushed forward, trying to elude the tank. What she didn't know was that Renee wasn't that far ahead of her.

Renee had ducked into an open doorway that was sheltered from the security tank. As Krista ran past, Renee snagged her arm and pulled her in with her. She pressed her up against the wall and cupped a hand over her mouth. They stood there one calm, the other filled with silent panic. The sound of the tank came closer and the girls began to get even more frightened. Renee shook her head and they waited.

Moments passed.

The ground shook as the tank approached, knocking something off the wall. The tank rolled past the doorway, continuing down the walk and opened a secret door, that turned out to be a courtyard, and continued its way; the girls came out when it was out of sight. They sighed in relief. They were safe, if only for a while.

Inside the courtyard were 4 tanks.

"This must be it." Renee said, pointing out the obvious.

-----------------------  
Several hours later  
-----------------------

Krista grunted in frustration and blinked several times to get her eyes to clear. She was on her back affixing a bomb to the vulnerable mechanics on the underside of a mammoth tank. The night air was hot and being stuck underneath several hundred pounds of metal was not helping. She tightened a green wire and smiled in relief, that was the last one. She took the opportunity to wipe off her sweaty brow. All of Torn's bombs were in place so Renee could press the button and they could get the hell out of here.

Renee's finger sought the shiny button in the middle of the device and watched the red light blink on and off. It was set. In five minutes all 4 tanks would be blown sky-high.

"Freeze!" a guard yelled

"Shit!" the two said at the same time.

"Run!" Krista screamed

The two girls ran and dodged the bullets.

Krista looked at her watch

**_2:00_**minutes.

They ran down the hall through many doorways, past dozens of guards, and past the security tank. Krista looked at her watch again

**_1:00_** minute.

"Run FASTER" she yelled.

"Hey! Stop!" she heard a woman call after her. They ignored the ordered and vaulted over a low wall. The Krimzon Guards were on shift change, outside, so they scooted under a meshed fence without incident. They sprang to their feet and hopped onto their parked zoomer and sped away into the night. A moment later a big **_BOOM_** sound was heard all over the city.

* * *

Moon-Angel-Eyes: That was a very good chapter GMB... 

**_SilverEyes18_**: It was okay...I liked mine better

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Thanks...I was thinking of giving Krista a super neat power...What do you think reader's?


	5. Chapter 5: The Missions pt 2

**_SilverEyes18_**: Wow we have 18 reviews...

Moon-Angel-Eyes: I thought we only had 15 reviews

_GoodMorningBeautiful2005_: No since last week

**_SilverEyes18_**: Yep.

Moon-Angel-Eyes: Oh goody

_GoodMorningBeautiful2005_: Let's check the reviews now...

>  
>>  
>

Hammer Head: Thanks, we're glad you like our story and we'll keep trying our best. And yep, we're all girls...(Smiles)

Jak-X: Yeah, that's what we thought too...

Up-High: (smiles mischeviously) We're mean...We like torturing these girls by making them do very hard jobs...(smiles)

>  
>>  
>

**_SilverEyes18_**: We recieved 3 reviews is all!

Moon-Angel-Eyes: And I was hoping for at least 5-7...

_GoodMorningBeautiful2005_: That's life for ya.

* * *

**Chapter 5**: _Missions pt. 2_

* * *

As Jak was driving through South Port to get to the Underground his comm. unit suddenly went off. "Jak." It was Torn. "Go see Vin, I think he might be in trouble again. I haven't heard a peep out of him since last night."

"Great!" said Daxter, "Now we have to go se ole scared cat Vinny."

"Dax", Jak began

"Be nice." finished Anita, "You shouldn't make fun of him because he's afraid of something."

"Lady, you haven't met Vin." Daxter said, "Have you?"

"Not really, but I am accustomed with being made fun of because of my ineluctable unique smartness." Anita replied

"Oh boy," Daxter began, "We have another smart one on our hands Jak."

"Sorry, I forget sometimes that I shouldn't talk that way to other intellectuals." Anita replied

"Huh?" Daxter asked with a very confused look.

Anita laughed at this. "Sorry again, I meant other people."

"Then why didn't you say so in the first place?" Daxter asked

"I did." she replied, "Only in a more sophisticated way."

"Well you don't need any sophistication around us." Daxter said, "Right Jak?"

"I think you should let us do the talking Anita." Jak said, "I don't wanna be there all day."

"Yeah, so keep quiet." Daxter said

* * *

As the trio entered the power station, Anita noted that the place was very electrical. So she guessed this Vin guy was a very smart guy. She didn't know the half of it. "Hey old Vinny, How's all the bzzzzzzzzzzzz stuff?" asked Daxter

"Not so good..." Answered Vin, "To tell you the truth, I think somebody's trying to kill me...In fact...I think everybody's trying to kill me."

"What are you talking about?" Jak asked

"Remember those eco wells that the Baron had us drill?" Vin asked, "Well I just found out that he has no intention of powering it into the eco grid..." Vin took a second to calm down, if that was possible. "You know, open eco wells will attack more metal heads. You'll have to blow them up." Vin said as he went to get a box. Upon getting he handed it Jak. "These plasmite bombs should do the trick. Drop on in each well and the explosion will do the rest."

Daxter picked one up. "Plasmite huh?" he said this as he tossed one up into the air."

"BE CAREFUL!" both Vin and Anita said this at the same time.

"How does it work?" He asked as he shook the bomb. Suddenly the bomb activated. "I believe this is yours."

"No, it's yours now." said Vin as he tossed it back to Daxter, "You're the hero."

"Not me..." Daxter said looking at Jak. "Jak is." with that Daxter tossed it back to Jak, but in doing so he activated all 5 of the bombs.

"Great!" yelled Vin, "Now you've activated the whole lot. Don't move." Jak stood still. "On second thought MOVE! Far away from here. Go through the Warp Gate and drop one in every well...You have to do it before the 2 minutes run out." Jak, Daxter, and Anita all jumped through the warp gate.

-------------------------------

Meanwhile

-------------------------------

Krista and Renee returned to the Underground to see Torn standing there waiting for them. "Not bad," he said, "For beginners. I've got another mission for you. I friend of mine has been captured by the KG and needs some assistance in getting out of prison. Get her out alive and maybe I'll let you join the Underground."

Krista looked at his square in the face and said, "You can count it done. Let's go Renee."

After they were gone Torn shook his head. "Girls. I'll never understand them."

* * *

1 hour later

"Remind me to kill Torn when we get out of here!" yelled Krista

"Only if we do get out of here alive!" yelled Renee back to her.

Once the two girls had left the Underground base, they had gone to the Fortress, knowing that this was the only way to save the Undergrounder. Having played and finished Jak 2 they knew the rout to take to get there. They had, however, forgotten about the guards they would face. They had killed quite a few by using their new eco powers. Krista had fully transformed into her Cat form and was currently trying to figure out how to return to her human form. After about an hour of killing or hiding from the guards the girls finally made it to the jail cells. Krista then called out for Torn over a comm. unit she had stolen from one of the guards. "Torn come in...Over." Krista said into the comm.

"How the hell did you girls get this number?" he asked

"Umm, not sure." Krista said, "We're in the jail section. What cell in your friend?"

"Cell block B, cell 390." he responded.

"I found the door". whisper Renee

"Thanks, we got it." Krista said into the comm. She then began picking the lock, after 10 minutes, she got it opened. After it opened her jaw dropped. There stood a beautiful blonde elf, in her mid-20's, The elf said, "Hello, I'm Tess. Torn must've sent you to rescue me". The girls just stared at her.

---------------------

Meanwhile

---------------------

Anita ran to the final well and dropped the plasmite bomb into it. Suddenly all 5 bombs went off at the same time. Jak stood next to her on his hover board. "Hoy yah, yah yah." said Daxter when suddenly the blast hit him. BAM! The shock wave made Daxter fall flat on his face. When he stood he had a ton of dirt in his mouth. "Don't even think about laughing Anita...And that goes for you too Jak." Daxter said as he stood back up and jumped onto Jak's shoulder.

"Great job you guys." Vin said over Jak's comm. unit. "That should keep the Metal Heads away from us...For now anyways."

"I think it's time you meat Torn." Jak said

"Yeah." Daxter agreed, "If you can handle that, I'm sure you can handle any one of his very dangerous jobs."

"What kind of jobs?" Anita asked as they went through the Warp Gate again.

* * *

**_SilverEyes18_**: I like that chapter Moon-Angel-Eyes wrote.

Moon-Angel-Eyes: It wasn't just me writing that one.

_GoodMorningBeautiful2005_: Yep, I wrote some of it too...What did you all think?

>  
>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>>>  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>  
>


	6. Chapter 6: Reunited

Moon-Angel-Eyes: Holy crap, it's been almost 5 months since we've last updated this story.

**SilverEyes18**: No duh.

Moon-Angel-Eyes: Shut up!

_GoodMorningBeautiful2005_: This should be interesting.

**SilverEyes18 **and Moon-Angel-Eyes: You better believe it!

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS THREE SELF-INSERTS. SO IF YOU'RE A MARY-SUE AND/OR SELF-INSERT HATER, DON'T READ OR REVIEW, FOR YOU SHALL BE IGNORED! _Thank-you_**

* * *

**Chapter 6**: _Reunited_

* * *

When Krista and Anita entered the underground base with Tess they hadn't expected Torn to have a smile on his face. To say the least, it creeped them both out. After all, Torn's not the type to smile at nothing. "Uh...Torn?" Krista asked "Could you wipe that smile off your face?" 

"Yeah." Renee agreed, "It's kinda creepy."

Instantly Torn's smile vanished and his eyes become serious, as did his facial expression. "My informant in the KG told me that the Baron is getting closer to finding the Tomb of Mar."

"And that's bad?" Krista asked

"It's very bad." Tess replied for Torn, "If the Baron gets the Precursor Stone, who knows what he'll do."

"I want you two to team up with Jak." Torn said as he turned towards his maps on the wall, "He's on the trail of finding the tomb and I want you two make sure nothing stops him from finding it." Turning around to face them again he looked at them. "Do you both understand now?"

"Yes!" They both said at the same time

Smirking Torn nodded his head, "Good...Now leave and-"

"Honey I'm home." came Daxter's very annoying voice.

"Daxy!" Tess squealed as she picked up the little rodent.

Torn growled at this." Can it Rat!" he yelled at Daxter

"Sounds like _somebody _needs their beauty sleep." Daxter replied

This got Torn even madder. "Torn, calm down." came a deep voice behind the girls. "He's just doing it to ruffle your feathers."

"Jak, you need to keep a leash on that thing." Torn spat out "Oh and meet your new partners."

"Partners!" Daxter yelled, "I'm his only partner."

"Yeah and you're a rat that can't shoot a damn thing." Torn replied back, that was when he noticed Anita in the shadows. "Who's that?"

"Oh, Torn I like to introduce you to Anita." Jak said, "Anita this is Torn."

"Anita?" Torn asked, "The singer from the Hip Hog?"

"Yep." Jak answered

"Are you crazy Jak?" Torn asked, "For all we know she could be a spy for the Baron."

""And why the f-ck would I work for that bastard?" the woman asked as she walked out of the shadows into the light.

"ANITA!" Krista and Renee yelled as they saw their best friend.

"Krista! Renee!" she yelled back. This caused all the men to flinch at the high levels of the girls voices.

"Where have you been?" Renee asked

"What happened to you?" Krista asked

"Are you girls okay?" Anita asked "They didn't do anything too bad to you did they?"

All three girls were talking at the same time. Causing the men to get very confused in a very short amount of time. Tess was holding back her laughter at the strange looks the men were giving the girls. _This is priceless._ Tess thought. The men all had blank faces at the moment; even the serious Torn had a blank face. It was almost too much for the blond.

"Okay, that's it!" Daxter yelled, "Talk the normal language girls."

"What the hell is going on here?" Torn asked

"Yeah, what he said." Daxter said

"I think I can tell you that answer." Tess said with a smile. "Anita, Krista, and Renee are friends. Anita was looking for Krista and Renee and Krista and Renee were looking for Anita. And they've just been reunited." she explained to the men. "Am I right?" she asked the three girls.

"YES!" they all squealed.

"I knew I should've stayed in bed today." Torn muttered quietly.

* * *

**SilverEyes18**: Wow that was pretty good GMB. 

_GoodMorningBeautiful2005_: Thanks.

Moon-Angel-Eyes: Yeah, but what did you guys think about it?

_GoodMorningBeautiful2005_: I'm only going to be helping with this story until about June...Then I won't be helping as much because of Summer Vacation and all...

Moon-Angel-Eyes: Thank-you to all the reviewers who liked our story! Many thanks to you guys!

**_ALL_**: REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7: The Day After

**SilverEyes18**: Finally we are making progress here.

Moon-Angel-Eyes: What do you mean 'we'?

**SilverEyes18**: You're right, GMB is making progress here.

Moon-Angel-Eyes: I'll have you know I helped too.

**SilverEyes18**: Yeah right...

_GoodMorningBeautiful2005_: Can we please just do the story now?

**SilverEyes18 **and Moon-Angel-Eyes: Sure...

* * *

**Chapter 7**: _The Day After_

* * *

All three girls were crowded into the small room, passed out, either from drunkenness or pure exhaustion. First one to awake, as always, was Anita. She looked at her friend and sister. _I'm so lucky_. she thought, _I almost lost them for good. Now I've gotta figure out a way to get home. I guess I could always take a look at this Warp Gate that Krista was talking about earlier._

"Some one please turn off the sun." said Renee.

"Yeah, I've got a pounding head-ache." said Krista.

"You got one?" asked Renee, "I'm the one who had to buy 30-40 drinks last night and drink about 10 of them."

"Don't complain." Anita said

"Right." said Renee, "So are you going to tell us where you learned how to dance?"

"Nope." replied Anita

"Do you know where Jak is today?" asked Krista

"Yeah," responded Anita, "He said something about going to the Class 1 races today."

"Class 1?" asked Renee, "Hey, isn't after his race he goes to the palace, then to the weapons place, where he battles Krew and the kills him, then to the Hip Hog, where Daxter plays that annoying game and then to the underport, where Sig supposedly dies?"

"Yep, that's his schedule for today." replied Krista

"You guys coming?" asked Nita

"Where to?" They asked

"To the gun coarse. Tess said, that she'd teach us how to use a gun." Nita said

"Let's go!" They said excitedly.

As the three girls made their way into the coarse, Anita stopped dead in her tracks. There stood Torn waiting with Tess.

(**SilverEyes18**: DING, DING...Round 1...)

"It's about time you showed up." he said.

"What are you doing here?" Anita asked

"I'm your teacher." he said

"My teacher in Hell." she said, " Let's go girls."

"You're being a baby about this." Torn said, "It was a small mix up."

"A mix up?" she asked, "A MIX UP!" (Moon-Angel-Eyes: Remember he thought she worked for the Baron.)

"Oh, boy." said Renee

"Yikes." replied Krista

"A mix up...Really?" Anita said, "I really have a hard time believing that one Torn."

"How?" Torn began

"I wouldn't work for you if my life depended on it." she began, "You are a cheese-self loved-up your ass-bastard who doesn't give a damn about anything or anyone."

"You don't know anything." he said

(_GMB_: He just doesn't learn...Round 2...)

"Oh I don't, do I." she said, "I guess I also don't know where the Barons hiding the precursor stone or that Metal Head leader is right in this very city."

"WHAT!" yelled Torn

"After all, I don't know anything." Anita turned on her heal to leave as did the others when...

"Wait!." he yelled, "Maybe we got off on the wrong foot here."

"Maybe?" Anita asked

"Okay, we did." he began, "But by the looks of things you know more about what's going on than we do. So do you think you could help us?"

The girls looked at each other and Renee asked, "You mean join the Underground?"

"Yes, I do." Torn said, "And by the looks of it you can take care of yourselves pretty good."

"Fine, it's a deal." Anita said, then got real close to Torn, so they were eye level and only he could hear her, "But one false move or accusation and I'll make sure you die."

Torn smiled and thought, _I like this one, she has spunk._, "Deal."

"So," began Anita, "Are you gonna teach us how to use a weapon or not **_teacher_**?"

* * *

12 hours later

* * *

After 12 hours of extensive training, Torn found out, very painfully, that Renee and Krista were A.E.C. or Ascended Eco Channelers, who didn't need to recharge on eco, but what was weird was each only had two types of eco in them. Renee had Red and Green eco, while Krista had yellow and blue eco. He also found out that, out of all of the girls, only Anita matched his speed and agility. She was good with both a gun and a sword, but was even better with explosives. Her eyes always lit up when she blew something up...She sortta reminded him of an old comrade of his...Jinx...However, he noticed that all of the girl's ears were short and round, and not long and pointed, this bothered him and he wanted to know, where the hell they came from. 

Anita looked at her friend and sister to find the pasted out, "Looks like we're calling it quits for today." said Torn.

"What?" Anita said, "I was just warming up." Tess giggled at this and looked at the pasted out girls. "Well looks like it's time for bed for some."

"Torn looked at Anita, "You need a ride home?"

"By the looks of it, yes.." Anita said, "I'll wake them up." Torn nodded

"Hey, sleepy heads, time to get up." Anita shouted

"Wha-" began Renee as she woke up.

"Huh?" asked Krista.

"Okay." They both said groggily and walked outside to see Torn waiting for them.

They all got into the zoomers that Torn and Tess had. "Now I need you tell me where to go to." said Torn

"Just down the port." Anita said. When the arrived there Torn shook his head. The shack looked like it was going to in any second.

"We can give you a better place to live." said Tess

The girls looked at her, "Really?" Krista asked half asleep

"What about food and beds?" Renee asked

"Yep." Tess replied

"Okay, lets go then." Anita said

Torn took them to one of the Underground apartments. "You'll receive free food and shelter as long as you help us out and once this war is over, you can still live here free of charge." Torn said.

"Sounds good to me." Anita said, "Thank-you Torn." Torn smiled and left. When Anita looked at Renee and Krista, she found them fast asleep in bed. "Good-night friends."

* * *

Moon-Angel-Eyes: So how was that everybody? 

**SilverEyes18**: Yeah, we posted 2 chapters today...I think that'll hold everybody for a while.

_GoodMorningBeautiful2005_: Yeah...Now it's time for you guys to review!

**_ALL_**: SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED!


	8. Chapter 8: Huh?

Moon-Angel-Eyes: This wasn't a very long chapter.

**SilverEyes18**: So sue me.

_GoodMorningBeautiful2005_: Guys stop fighting please!

**Both**: Sorry!

**_All_**: Now to the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**: _Huh?_

* * *

"ANITA get your sister away from me!" yelled Torn, for once again Krista was trying to hug and kiss Torn. _And people think Dark Jak is scary._ Torn thought. For the past 3 weeks Krista and Renee had been at the Underground doing some odd and end jobs for Torn. Today, he had no jobs for them and now Krista was driving him crazy. She was just too damn annoying and Torn wanted nothing more than to put a bullet in her to shut her up, but if he did that Anita would be pissed off and a pissed off Anita is worse than a pissed off Jak or at least that's what Renee said.. 

"You know Tornie." Krista began, "Anita is about an hour away and sortta can't come at the moment because she's on a mission for Krew or something the like."

"If you don't stop calling me Tornie, you won't have a brain left in your head." Torn threatened

"You can't scare me." she said, "I'm scare free."

Torn growled, "STOP TALKING!" he yelled

Suddenly Ashelin came in. "Torn, we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" he asked growling a little.

"The Metal Heads are in the city." she calmly said

"WHAT!" he yelled, "HOW?"

"Nobody knows for sure." she said "Vin says its like somebody let them in."

"Where's Jak?" he asked

"Oh, I know." Krista said happily

"Well?" asked Torn impatiently

"I think he went to the track to help Keira." she said

"Why do you want to know?" asked Ashelin

"I-ecia," Torn began, "If you want to prove yourself, go to the stadium and tell him to find the stone quickly, before the Baron does something stupid."

"Yes sir." she said saluting him and left to go to the stadium, knowing exactly where it was, being, she'd played this game over a hundred time.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"Jak behind you!" yelled Renee 

Jak shot the metal head that had snuck up behind him. "Where the heck are these things coming from?" asked Daxter

At last, the two sages made it to the balloon with the Rift Rider. "We'll meet you at the nest!" yelled Keira, "And Jak...please be careful." Jak watched the balloon disappear from sight.

Jak!" came a friendly voice

"Krista, what are you doing here?" Renee asked worriedly

"Torn sent me." she said

"Torn? You mean tattoo wonder?" asked Daxter

"What is it?" asked Jak

"He said you are to find the stone quickly, before the Baron does something stupid." I-ecia said

"Great!" exclaimed Daxter, "As if we didn't already have problems."

The group of friends found two, two-seater zoomers and began driving around. "So where to?" asked Jak to I-ecia over the comm. unit.

"The construction site...I think." she responded

"You think?" asked Daxter, "Great, we're all gonna die." The four drove to the site and walked into it through a doorway. That's when the Baron appeared behind them.

"Well, well, well..." he began, "It's nice to see you again Jak. And you're just in time too."

"What do you mean?" Jak asked and growled at the same time.

"I mean..." began Praxis, but was interrupted when the old man Kor jumped out of nowhere.

What the hell?" yelled Daxter

"Kor?" Jak growled, "What's going on?"

"I'm sure you know..." Kor smirked evilly, "deep down in your darkest nightmares."

"The old sucker's gone senile!" Renee yelled but gasped when the old man eyes turned completely black and sharp teeth protruded from his jaws. Suddenly gigantic wings protruded from his back as his body twisted and turned into a huge metal head and a tail sprouted out from behind him.

"Jak!" Daxter cried out fearfully, "It's the Metal Head Leader!" Kor ripped the cloths from his body, revealing several more limbs.

"Now you see! Without the shield wall disrupting my powers inside the city, I am my full potential now!" Kor laughed, "Give me the Precursor Stone or this city _will_ be destroyed!"

"If the city must die, then we all die! AAAGGGHHH!" The Baron and his Krimzon Guard charged at the giant Metal Head Leader. As they approached him, Kor let out a blast of energy, sending the Guards flying across the Construction Site and throwing the Baron into a delicate structure with Eco barrels and wooden scaffolding.

"I will find that Stone if I have to crush this city one brick at a time!" The Metal Head leader growled angrily and flew away.

Jak, Daxter, Renee, and I-ecia made their way over to Praxis. They removed some of the debris and found the Baron on his stomach, coughing weakly."You were the ultimate weapon Jak." the Baron said, "You were my first weapon. But everyone knows, you always make a second bomb incase the first fails you." He smirked, then his head fell to the side, his one eye closed and he lay motionless.

The four jumped up and ran to the now ticking bomb and looked at Daxter "Alright, I'll do it." the ottsel jumped into an open panel, "man, what a mess a junk in here! All jumbled coils and switches! Should I unhook the blue wire? Wait a minute! Are ottsels color blind? Let me just break a few more things and see if anything pops loose..." Suddenly, the Precursor Stone popped out from the top.

**_"BOOM!"_** Daxter cried out, making the three jump in fright, "Ha ha! Gotcha!" Daxter jumped onto Jak's shoulder after Jak had picked up the stone.

"It's payback time Daxter." Jak said as they drove to the power station to use the warp gate to get to the metal head nest.

* * *

Moon-Angel-Eyes: We're almost done with this story. Chapter 9 is coming soon! But first we **_must_** receive at lease 5 **_more_** reviews! 


	9. Chapter 9: The Beginning of The End

**GMB**: Okay folks, this is the next to the last chapter to this story...

_SilverEyes18_: So sit back and relax

Moon-Angel-Eyes: And most of all...

**_All_**: ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTERS!

* * *

**Chapter 9**: _The Beginning of the End_

* * *

"Evil Metal Head!" Krista hissed as she shot a Metal Head in mid-leap when it tried to sneak up on her. Renee finished off the next two Metal Heads in the area and moved onto the next area, Krista spotted a large structure that strangely resembled a gun, She gasped when she realized it was the huge gun that Mar had built to blow open the Metal Head Nest but died before he got to use it. She tugged on the dark elf's red cape-cloth and pointed out the huge gun to him, they found a lift near the base of it and stepped onto it as it rose up when suddenly, the communicator went off. 

"There isn't much hope now. With the Shield Wall destroyed, it's just a matter of time before the Metal Heads overwhelm us," Ashelin spoke through the comm, "You should just go through the rift back to your own time, Jak, and get away from this horrible place." Jak ignored her suggestion and popped the Precursor Stone into the machine.

"I see your point. Come on, Jak," Daxter pleaded with the dark elf.

"This place is worth fighting for!" Renee stated, "Ashelin! If you die...I'm going to be very pissed off with you!"

"Keira?" The red head gasped when she heard her friend's voice, "What the hell are you doing there?"

"Keira," Serena asked, "I'm Renee...I'm one Torn's new recruits!" Jak and Daxter had a hand over their mouths to keep quiet.

"Uhh...we'll hold out as long as we can then! Fare well!" The Krimzon Guard woman shut off the comm and Serena shook her head, a frown still plastered onto her face. A huge mechanical click caught her attention and she watched as Jak loaded the huge gun and aimed at the nest.

"Precursor Stone. Gun. Nest!" A maniacal smile spread across his features as the gun powered up.

"Light 'er up, padre!" Daxter cried.

"HA! HA! HA! Eat this!" Jak laughed maniacally as the gun shot a huge green beam into the nest, drilling a path.

"That ought to wake 'em up!" The Ottsel grinned

"Let's go take care of business!" The dark elf said.

"What? You mean, go in there? Ahh, I'm right behind you!" Daxter gulped nervously as the three began to descend on the lift. Both of the women glared at Daxter.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"You really need to toughen up Daxter, if your ever going to make it in this world." Krista said

He just shrugged as Jak pulled out his Morph Gun, toggling through all four of his guns. He saw the women's eyes bug out when they spotted the PeaceMaker.

"Oooo," they said excitedly.

* * *

For a while there was silence as they made their way to the metal head leader. The silence was disrrupted by the roar of Metal Heads inside the nest; Jak immediately loaded his guns. They easily made their way through the nest, leaving behind them a trail of dead Metal Head bodies. Jak was beginning to sweat as his muscles worked to keep them moving, shooting any Metal Head in sight. Jak could feel Dark Jak inside him, demanding to be let out so he could fell the blood of the Metal Heads on his claws. The four finally made it to a large, round area with a large, round pit in the middle, on the other side of the area, they saw the Rift Ring. 

"Finally, you've decided to join us and you bought the Precursor Stone. Good." Kor appeared above the round pit, "The boy will now play his final part." They saw the small boy with green hair and large, innocent blue eyes and dressed in blue overalls with a white shirt under. He was the rightful heir to the throne and was currently unconscious in a black energy sphere near the Metal Head leader.

"Not this time," Jak growled.

"Oh, but this child is such a part of this! Such a part of you! Don't you recognize him?" The Metal Head laughed, "The boy is you, Jak! And this place... this is where you began, in the future!" Daxter gasped and noticed the similarities between the boy and his best friend Jak.

"But how...?" The dark elf growled.

"You were hidden in the past on the hope that you would gain the skills to face me today. But Onin was wrong!" Kor roared, "Now that you've been altered with dark eco, the stone will never open for you. Your younger self, however, still has the pure gift! He alone can awaken the Stone and the Precursor entity, which sleeps inside!"

"This stone is a Precursor?" Jak looked at the stone in his hand.

"The last Precursor egg! Mar was clever," the Metal Head lead hissed, "he covered his tracks well through time, hiding his last egg from me, and building the shield and city to defend it! It has been a long siege. But today, I will finally feed on the last Precursor Life Force!"

"Ah, I think you're forgetting one little thing, Metalo-Maniac!" Daxter snorted, "**_We've_** got the Precursor Stone!"

"Not for long!" Kor roared as he charged up and launched an energy blast at them, hitting the ceiling above them and making the rocks fall onto them.

"Jak!" Serena cried out as he was pushed to the ground. The Metal Head watched the pile of rubble and growled when Dark Jak burst out of the debris with the two ottsels held in his protective arms. He set them both down and Serena took out her own mini gun when she saw the numerous Metal Heads beginning to come in through the holes at the edges of the large area.

"I'll keep the other Metal Heads off your back," she said as she stared up into his pitch black orbs, "be careful, Jak." Daxter jumped back onto the Dark Eco Demon's shoulder as they separated.

"**_DIE!" _**Kor roared angrily and they engaged in battle.

Dark Jak leapt at the dangling Metal Head leader, attacking whatever he could get his deadly claws on as Kor tried to shoot at him. He tried to get all the vulnerable spots while being careful of the deadly tail. Daxter spared a glance at the two women and grinned as he saw them smirking devilishly while they attacked the Metal Heads. They were a flurry of kicks and flips, working their way around the circular area. Krista used a multitude of aerial attacks, flipping and shooting simultaneously, every time Daxter glanced over at her, he saw a whirlwind of destruction, but he could also see that she was beginning to tire out.

Kor apparently cared little for the fact that he was ripping his home apart. As the gigantic Hora-quan raced at Jak a moment later, he pondered his options, wondering what he could do to get the odds in his favor, and keep them there.

And it was then that he realized that Kor did have one weakness that he might take advantage of: his defenses were impressive, but he did have blind spots and areas where they didn't cover.

And so, it was with those weaknesses in mind that Jak charged at his foe once again. Kor lashed out with his talons once again, but this time Jak executed a diving role underneath them. So great was his momentum, in fact, the he went right up underneath the massive Metal Head, and he promptly jabbed his blaster into Kor's gut. He was then forced to dive out of the way as the Hora-quan tried to run him through with one of his legs, and nearly succeeded in doing so.

Needless to say, being stabbed in his underbelly did not help Kor's temper in the least bit, and he whirled around with enough speed to kick up a small wind in the chamber, getting the elf back in his sights so that he could try and crush him again. He spotted Jak quickly enough and he brought his fists down once more, rattling the whole chamber with the impacts as he tried to turn Jak into an elven smear on the floor. After putting many dents in the ground with those failed strikes, he reminded Jak of his tail, twisting it to where the stinger was curved downward, and then bringing it down at an angle. Jak ducked and rolled forward, barely managing to keep his head upon his shoulders as he heard the unnerving 'whoosh' that his foe's attack made as it passed overhead, missing him by mere inches.

Kor struck out once more, slamming his palm down in an attempt to reduce the channeler to a smear on the ground. However, the elf had had just about enough of being on the defensive, and realized that he needed to start attacking again if he was going to come out on top in this clash.

And so, as his foe once again tried to turn him into a two dimensional object, he just barely dodged out of the way, and then, tapping into his inhuman speed, he rushed up Kor's arm, making it all the way to his shoulder and shot a peacemaker blast into the unarmored joint.

The Hora-quan roared in pain, and brought his other hand to the wound, nearly squashing the elf in the process. Fortunately, our hero was able to get clear before Kor turned him into a two dimensional object, hopping off and once again diving underneath the gigantic Metal Head, before once again given Kor a dosage of his unique brand of acupuncture.

Krista and Renee were both too busy with the littler metal heads to relize what was going on with Jak and the metal head leader. Krista saw one of the larger flying metal heads on the wall about to shoot Renee. Using her cat-like abilities, she lept up onto the wall and began to tear the metal head apart, as if he was nothing more than a piece of paper. This both frightened both of the women and amazed them.

Jak leaped to the side as the massive stinger on the end of his foe's tail came sailing at him in an attempt to run him through. He avoided most of the blow, but didn't get completely clear, as it slashed through his armored trench coat, drawing blood and a hiss of pain from the elf. Still, Jak did not allow himself to focus upon the wound, and instead, performed a vampiric leap, getting himself up on Kor's back. He quickly dashed forward to where the Hora-quan abdomen melded into his chest, and began to hack away at the unarmored portion of the joint with Dark Jak's claws.

Kor, quickly realizing that he was now in a rather compromising position, began to thrash about in an attempt to dislodge the channeler. This had the result of Jak taking his gun in his left hand and jamming it in up into the metal head leader as a sort of anchor during the wild ride that occurred thereafter. All the while, gun was hacking away, drawing blood and eliciting roars of frustration and pain from Kor.

If one listened closely enough, one might be able to pick out the sound of Daxter cheering and whooping as Kor thrashed around like an animal at some sort of bizarre rodeo.

However, just as Kor reached the point where he was possibly considering using his tail on the elf, never mind the consequences of what would happen if he were to miss, he finally managed to dislodge him.

Jak kept a level head as he flew through the air, dispelling the blaster cartrige in his left hand, and spreading out said hand and both feet as he hit the floor to absorb the impact as he skidded for several feet before he was able to completely stop himself.

Once again, there was a lull in the fighting as both combatants tried to formulate new strategies and tactics.

Jak grumbled a bit inwardly, wishing that his memories of this particular part of his life were not quite so fuzzy, as the knowledge would have come in handy. Still, he supposed that he'd just have to make due with what he had.

He refocused he attention upon the now, mad Kor, as he came charging in yet again. As before, the Hora-quan struck out with his taloned hands at first, but as Jak dodged, his foe revealed that he was wising up on that strategy, and he lashed out with his tail. So great was the speed of the limb, that Jak knew he wouldn't be able to find the time necessary to build up the required focus to get out of the way, and so he simply twisted to the side, avoiding the razor sharp stinger blade on the end, but still getting a bone crunching smack from the scorpion like appendage.

Daxter, still watching the battle, let out a sigh of relief as his best friend proved that he was not yet down for the count. And deep down, he wished there was some way that he could help out, some way that he could do something, anything, to help tip the odds in Jak's favor. However, even had he been an elf, rather than cursed with this miserable and pathetic excuse for a mortal shell, he doubted there would have been much he could have done. And so, the Ottsel was forced to make do with having front row seats for the greatest clash in recent history.

The cables holding Kor up suddenly snapped and he dropped to the ground across from Jak and Daxter and began charging forward, the Dark Eco Demon noted that the metal head was heading straight for Krista.

**_"Krista!" _**Both Jak and Daxter yelled and the Serena noticed Kor barreling towards her, she fired at him as she began to back away but the bullets didn't slow him down. With a giant leap, the Metal Head leader was on her or so he thought.

All looked up at the ceilling to find Krista hanging onto a catalyst egg. "Hey watch it!" she yelled at Kor, who in return roared at her.

While Kor was distracted Jak transformed into Dark Jak and rammed into him, the force of the blow knocking him into the wall.

Renee, however hadn't gotten out of the way for Jak's attack in time and lost her gun and now had a sprained anckle. Jak then told Daxter to stay with her while he finished off Kor.

"No problemo, buddy," the rodent sighed in relief. With a dangerous growl, Dark Jak charged at the Metal Head leader with a vengence and attacked more fiercly, striking at the large Skull Gem, his weakest spot. The dark elf slashed viciously at Kor, inflicting gaping wounds in his body. With a final strike, the Metal Head began to flash and he desperately flew to the Rift Ring but fell to the side and exploded before reaching it. Kor's head rolled near the little Jak, Daxter, and the wounded Renee who Daxter was next to.

Jak felt the Dark Eco draining from his system and he returned to normal, he saw little Jak stand up and walk over to the fallen Precursor Stone and suddenly, an elf-like creature made of light jumped out, hovering over it.

"Oh man... a Precursor," Jak gaped at the figure of pure light.

"It is finished..." the Precursor spoke, "Our ancient enemy is no more. Take hope brave one! The terrible darkness inside you is now balanced by a glorious light! We will meet again..." The light being slipped into the Rift Ring just as the Lurker Balloon descended from the entrance to the the nest, holding the Rift Rider, the two Samoses, Keira and Brutter.

"We haven't much time. I've set the coordinates back to our village," Keira grunted as she tried to sit up, "Let's go home, everyone."

"But we are home," Jak said as he helped her up.

"Keira," Old Samos sighed, "I'm afraid your Rift Rider must be used to send young Jak here to a place where he will grow up safe from harm. He must become old enough to complete the destiny he has fulfilled today." Jak placed his younger self onto the Rift Rider.

"Wait a minute! It's you!" Young Samos exclaimed, "I mean... it's me! I have to take him back and watch over him, don't I? Ah, grub roots! Talk about being in the wrong time at the right place!"

"Hey kid... you take care. Oh... and trust me on this..." Jak leaned closer to the kid, "stay away from any wumpbee nests on your ninth birthday, okay?" Little Jak nodded at his older self.

"I sure hope I built this replica right. I don't know if it..." Keira frowned.

"It's perfect, Keira. This is the very machine we found... or will find later," Old Samos explained.

"What? I just built this. After seeing the first one, I mean. It's based on what I remember from..." Keira began to get confused.

"Honey, the more you think about it, the more it hurts the head!" Daxter laughed. The Rift Rider began to hover towards the Rift Ring.

"I'll take good care of the child!" Young Samos called to them, "And don't worry... I'll be back in time for the celebration! Fare well!" The young Sage waved as the Rift Rider disappeared into the ring.

"Thanks Samos," Jak smiled, "without you..."

"It's funny..." Samos chuckled, "the boy won't remember any of this."

"No..." Jak grinned as the Rift Ring began to crumble, " I do remember the light."

"Hey!" Krista began, "What about me!" Everybody looked up to see she was still hanging from the egg. Suddenly the egg began to hatch. This caused Krista to lose her grip, thus making her fall. Jak caught her just before she touch the ground. "Oh that's it!" she yelled at the newborn metal head, who looked like a miniture Kor. Grabbing Jak's gun and turning it on peacemaker mode she fired at the metal head. Causing the small creature to explode from the impact of the blast. However, she also caused a lot of the ground to also be blown up, thus small pebbles began to fall on top of everybody.

"Jak!" Daxter yelled, "Let's remember never to give Krista a peacemaker gun when she's offered one."

"Right!" Jak yelled back to his ottsel friend as they left the nest to go to Haven City.

* * *

_SilverEyes18_: Relax, there's only 1 chapter left! 


	10. Chapter 10: Party and GoodBye

**Chapter 10**: _Party and Good-byes_

* * *

"Welcome to the Naughty Ottsel! The hippest, happenest, happiest joint in town! Daxter grinned happily at everyone in the former Hip Hog Heaven bar, "Check out the new decor! He said pointing to Metal Head Kor's head. Jak and Serena just rolled their eyes.

"Oooh... What a big trophy!" Tess looked up at the large Metal Head that was hung over the bar, it was the head trophy of Kor.

"As if size matters! I bagged that bad boy myself, baby! The Ottsel bragged.

"Onin says she doesn't know who has a bigger head. **Him **or YOU!" The annoying monket laughed as he sat upon Onin's head.

"We must not forget Vin and all the others who sacrificed their lives to defeat this evil and protect the child," Samos spoke up. Jak sat at the bar next to Keira, he opened up his hand that held the Amulet of Mar.

"I still can't believe... that little boy was me. Better times, huh?" He looked down at his hand depressingly.

Keira walled up to Jak and said "You miss him, huh?" Keira smiled, "You know, the kid grows up to be a handsome hero!" Jak smiled back.

Krista gabbed Renee in the ribs, who gabbed Anita. All three girls watched as Jak and Keira leaned in closely for their very first kiss, but was interrupted by the furry, orange rodent...again... He was glaring at the old soothsayer who was currently drinking out of a blue vile."Hey! That's enough for you, lady. I'm cuttin' ya off!" Daxter began to march over to the old elf but was zapped to the other side of the counter as the soothsayer waved her hands angrily at him.

"Trust me, she gets real mean when she's like this!" Pecker squawked.

"What'd she say?" The Ottsel asked.

"Something about rubber tubing and certain parts of your mother..." the Monkaw translated, "Trust me, you don't wanna know..."

Suddenly, the doors to the entrance burst open and a large figure strode in.

"Agghhh! A Metal Head!" The rodent jumped behind the counter, but Jak recognized the figure.

"Sig!" He cried out joyfully.

"Sig!" Daxter popped his head out from behind Pecker, "I knew that."

"Right". Anita and Krista both said mockingly

"I did". He said as Tess picked him up.

* * *

Outside

* * *

"You saved the city and more, my boy!" Samos congratulated the dark elf as they stood outside of the Naughty Ottsel, "Metal Kor and his menace are history, and somewhere out there, an ancient race has begun again."

"I'm just glad to be back home," Jak sighed.

_Home_ The girlsI thought to themselves as they walked away from the group.

"Yeah? Well, rest up. We've got a lot to do and so much time to do it in!" The Green Sage exclaimed.

"Don't say 'time!' The Rift Ring was destroyed, remember?" Jak groaned.

"You know, my momma used to read me bedtime stories about Mar when she'd tuck me in," Sig sighed, "she'd give me a nice glass of warm yakow milk... and my little Poopsy bear."

"Bedtime stories? Warm milk? Poopsy bear!" Both Daxter and I stared up at the Wastelander in disbelief.

"Buddy, ya just blew ya image!" I said

"I've got a feeling we'll meet Mar someday. He may be closer than you think," Samos said mysteriously.

"You're the designated driver!" Sig grinned as he handed the Ruby Key to the city to Jak.

"Oh no. I am done with adventures. Besides, you'll tell us before something happens next time, right Samos?" The green/blonde haired elf looked to the Sage who had an innocent look upon his aged face, **_"Right, Samos?" _**

* * *

The girls watched the group of their new friends have fun. "So when are we going home?" Renee asked Anita

"Why are you asking me that?" Anita asked her.

"Because, your the genius here." Krista answered

"Yeah." Renee agreed, "Besides, we're just a couple of doppie idiots."

"Yeah!" Krista exclaimed, not even relizing what she agreed to. "Wait a second, who's the idiots?"

This cause Renee and Anita to burst out laughing. "I do have a way home for us." Anita began, "However..."

"However?" both girls asked

"However, only two people will be able to return and the third will be stuck here forever." Anita replied

"So, who's staying?" Renee asked

"I am." Anita stated

"What!" both girls gasped

"But why?" Krista asked

"Yeah, why you?" Renee questioned

"Because, you Renee are going on to become a nurse and will be getting married soon." Anita spoke sincerely. This caused Renee to look down at her shoes. "As for you Krista. You're only seventeen and have yet to finish up high school. I want you to go on with your life and not regret anything." This caused Krista to begin to cry.

"But I'm the freak here!" Krista yelled at her sister."I'm the one with a cat tail and cat ears!"

"She's got a point!" Renee stated. "She should be the one to stay here and live out her dreams here."

"Besides, I've always liked Jak's world better than ours." Krista stated with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Anita inquired

"Yes, I'm possitive." Krista replied with a smile. "Besides, I sortta want to help Jak out." Hey, you never know, I just may appear in Jak 3 or that new Jak X Combat Racing game."

This caused Anita to laugh, "Yeah that would be something." Anita's smile vanished, "Okay little sis. Take care of yourself."

"Stay out of trouble." Renee said smilingly

"Oh and leave Torn alone." Anita said sternly, "I don't wanna find out that he killed you because you were being annoying."

"Okay." Krista agreed.

Anita pulled out a small divice made out of metal and blue eco. Krista watched as her sister and friend were engulfed in a blue orb and vanish into thin air.

Suddenly a voice sounded behind her. "Krista?"

Krista turned around to see Keria standing there. "Yeah?" she answered

"Where did they just vanish to?" Keira asked as she noticed Krista's tears.

"Home." she replied

"You wanna come and stay with me at the garage?" Keira asked

"Are you sure I won't be in the way?" she asked

"No, of course not." Keira replied as the two of them walked over to her zoomer.

"Sure." Krista replied as they got into it and drove off, away from the port. _After all, it's my turn to have a life and my own adventure._ Krista thought. _Of course, life in itself, **is **an adventure._

* * *

**The ****End...**

* * *

Moon-Angel-Eyes: Halajuah! We're finally done with this story...

_SilverEyes18_: Yep...Now to the next story...

**GMB**: We're not doing Jak 3 are we?

_SilverEyes18_: Nope...

Both MAE and **GMB** sigh in relief

_SilverEyes18_:We're doing Jak X...

Moon-Angel-Eyes: Yeah, in maybe a month or two...Summer is coming people! Cangrates to all the Graduates of 2006!

**GMB**: Hey, that's me!

**_ALL_**: (Smiles)


End file.
